


The Days We Were In Love

by mingyeomie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3rd degree angst, Charlie and Dorothy !!, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, You might cry, but boom angst, but you'll love it i promise, jessicaandsam!!, um hardcore fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyeomie/pseuds/mingyeomie
Summary: It was love instantly. At least, it was for Dean when he noticed the guy at his job at Ellen's. But, with a sick father and Sam in college and getting married, relationships were a no-go. That was until Cas came to Ellen for a job. And now, Dean finds time for singing and learning to cook with this stranger. But, hey, it's not like anything could happen, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



love;  
verb-  
feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to ( someone )

Dean wished it was always that way.

................................................

 

The sun was set by the time he left the restaurant. Its rays seemed to paint pictures of pretty hues, ranging from light orange to deep purples. But, as much as the boy would like to, he never had time for silly things like noticing the sky anymore. Not with a sickly father and college bound little brother.

Law school. It still surprised Dean to this day just how in the hell a smart guy like Sammy was born into this family of Winchesters. They weren't known for college cousins, aunts, or fathers. Sam would be the first, and the eldest brother couldn't be more excited.

The walk back to the dingy cabin was never long nor was it short. It was about 10 miles, but Dean always took the much shorter route, which was through the woods. He claimed it to be calming; the birds chirped their happy songs and crickets croaked out their own and it made for a loud scene. Not like it bothered Dean, no, but he constantly wished he could stay out for a bit longer.  
But he never had time for silly things like singing with birds.

.............................................

 

John never talked much anymore.

He'd mumbled unintelligibly to the point it sounded like some sort of satanic speech. Whether it was from his illness, Dean never bothered to ask the doctors before they came in with their pitiful looks and said, " There's nothing more we can do. "

Dean knew he'd be alone after his father passed. It's not like he doesn't think about the future constantly at home. John would be mumbling something and Dean would think: " What will happen when the mumbles stops? "

Dean was a good kid.  
He listened.  
Never spoke out.

So why did he feel like he was disobeying his father? It's not like he stayed out too late, but dammit, the boy wanted some freedom.

Freedom from  
e v e r y t h i n g

.................................

 

" Dean, what the hell. "

It was late that night, about an hour after John fell asleep and two after he'd gotten home. Dean decided, what the hell, why not try to make some food on their old ass stove?

Not.

He'd almost burnt them out of house and home. From now on, microwavable dinners. Dean frowned at the burned pork chop he'd picked up on a grocery run.

Right after he ( sadly ) tossed out the pork chop and cleaned the pan, Sam's name lit up his cellphone. His eyebrows shot up he swiped to the ' answer ' icon. Sammy rarely called these days, so of course Dean sounded worried when answering.

" I meant to call and tell you this earlier but since you work, I didn't know and then a law form called- " The youngest Winchester always got chatty when he was excited or upset. Dean hoped that was excitement and not upset stuttering.

" Get to it, Sam! "

" Okay! Sorry, but, me and Jess are getting married! " Dean could hear the smile in Sam's voice.

The oldest brother was happy. But, it meant even less visits or calls.

" Shit, Sammy! Good job! When's the wedding, bachelor? " Dean grinned at his own joke as he threw his socked feet on the coffee table.

" Well, we planned it about 10 months from now. " Dean frowned then. Dad definitely couldn't last long. " What about Dad? He won't be able to make it. " Sam's silence was louder than ever and Dean felt stupid. " Well, we could always put a picture on the grave. " Sam spoke quietly and quickly before clearing his throat. " That's all I called for, Dean, I'll call later when I know more. " And with his clipped off voice, Sam hung up on Dean.

Dean sighed, looking at his phone until the screen darkened. Why did he even bring it up? Dean shook his head.

Well, time for yet another attempt at food.  
This time, microwaveable.


	2. chapter two

Working was something Dean actually enjoyed doing. Whether it be helping Uncle Bobby or his part time job at Ellen's, he didn't care. Working kept him busy with thoughts other than the ones that drove him mad.

When he arrived that day at Ellen's, there were large amounts of chatter about. It normally was talkative inside that bar; it was a social hang out for most of the people in town. But, this chatter was about the same thing. And the glances to the booth near the little window made Dean's eyebrows furrowed.

" Did'ya hear? " Ellen's pretty blonde daughter, Jo, was nudging Dean's side as he tied the apron around his waist. He wasn't allowed to cook ( obviously ) so he was the busboy from time to time. Jo was a waitress that most everyone thought was hot as hell. Not many girls around town were nice to look at like Jo was so it was understandable.

He shook his head as he glanced around the bar once more. " New guy. In the window booth; and he's a looker. " The blonde was gesturing to her eyes as movement from the booth caught Dean's. He wore a tan trench coat over his suit, and his hair was styled. He looked tired, like he'd traveled for a while to get here.

" . . Got these bright blue eyes, just wait 'till he turns. " Jo was smirking at the eldest Winchester as she was called to a table. As Dean picked up his little tub to carry dirty dishes, the guy turned.

Dammit. 

His eyes really WERE blue. Dean looked away quickly and, to make it seem as thought he'd just been glancing around, he rushed to a dirty table and started to clean.

The guy, no matter what Dean believed it, looked like an angel. But, the thing that stuck out in Dean's mind was. . well, he was really a he. But, he was nicer to look at than Jo was. . 

" Dean. You've been staring at the booth for ten minutes. " Charlie's voice echoed through to Dean as he blinked at the redhead. " What? " The petite girl huffed, her hands resting on the clean table. 

" That booth? " She pointed with her thumb. " You've been staring for ten damn minutes. " Charlie was a redhead Dean befriended when working at the local grocery store. She asked him once just how to flirt with the cute cashier girl and they clicked after that. He never saw her often now, not since her and Dorothy hooked up. 

" I wasn't. " Dean shrugged off her look with a smile as he picked up his tub and migrated to the next dirty table. 

" Whatever you say, Dean-o. . " She sang out to him as she trailed after him. 

..................................

 

The rest of the day was filled with gossip. Dean probably learned every damn thing but Blue Eyes' name. He felt awkward with the thought of asking around, so he just kept his mouth shut when he heard the groups bring him up. 

When he arrived home, everything was completely off. Normally, John was watching the t.v intently, which led to Dean giving John medicine and just watching reruns of Criminal Minds. 

But, John was not in the living room. Dean knew John liked to wait until he was home to move sometimes on bad days, but the t.v was on. Dean called out for his father, no mumbling was the response.

" Dad? " Dean found John in bed, eyes wide open. The eldest Winchester's heart sped as he shook John harshly. " Dad! Are you okay? Dad! " 

John didn't answer. 

He didn't answer when Dean checked his pulse. 

He didn't answer when the ambulance came five minutes later. 

He couldn't answer. 

John Winchester was gone.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's some destiel at the end ! 
> 
> thank you guys for reading, really, I appreciate that ❤

Dean was allowed to ride in the ambulance with John as they tried their hardest to resuscitate his father.

When Sam and Jess arrived, John had been pronounced dead for about a hour before Dean had dialed 9-1-1. " He most likely died in his sleep. " The doctors reassured the brothers as Sam comforted a crying Jess.

Dean, well, he felt numb.

HE was supposed to take care of his dad.  
HE was the one responsible of keeping an eye on him.

Therefore, it had to be HIS fault his father died.

" Dean, I know you. You're blaming yourself. " Sam's voice was quiet when they arrived home. Dean didn't look at his brother; if he did, Sam would see that guilt Dean desperately tried to forget about. " You not answering just proves my point, Dean! There's no way you could've known! " Jess had fallen asleep on the small love seat in the living room and even she jumped awake at Sam's tone.

" It is my fault! I'M the one responsible for him after YOU left us! " Dean's anger was coming off him in waves. He immediately felt guilt as the words left his lips and Sam was quiet. He only stood and gestured for Jess to come with him. 

Jess was blatantly confused, even asking Sam what had happened. Of course, he was way too angry to respond and they left with a bang of the screen door. 

Now, Dean really was alone. 

...........................

The birds sang their happy songs along with the croaking crickets early that next morning. Dean couldn't take being alone in that home; it was unbearable. He left at five am, only with the clothes on his back and his phone. Sam had said, before the argument, that he would contact Dean with funeral arrangement. 

Walking through the woods was somewhat calming. 

Hearing the birds once again made things more real. Their small chirps were soft enough that Dean could think. But what was there to think about? His father had been the only think on his mind and the reason he came out here was to think about something other than that.

It took just a few minutes to get to the place he was looking for. He'd found this little meadow not long after he took the job at Bobby's. Granted, he was lost but he was also glad he was. 

It was small, pretty green grass and tulips blossomed probably even more each time Dean visited the meadow. It was beautiful and like his own little alcove.

That was, until he spotted a coat near the field. When Dean inspected further, it was familiar tan color he'd seen once before.

" Am I invading your meadow? "

Dean quickly shifted, and those damn blue eyes were sparkling with an unknown emotion from far away. " No! God no, you can stay here and I can leave. " He cleared his throat as those eyes seemed to travel over his attire. Dean wore only a white T-Shirt and sweatpants with an old pair of tennis shoes.

" Why don't we just stay together? "

Dean blinked in surprise. Never did he think this would happen, hell, he thought he'd never see those blue eyes again. " If you're okay with hanging out with a guy in sweatpants. " The smile that spread over his face lifted Dean's spirits some what.

He made his way towards Dean before plopping down onto his trench coat. Dean joined him, his legs up so his elbows could rest on his knees as he looked out towards the sky. 

" Do you come here often? " When Dean looked back to the guy next to him, those eyes were already looking at him. His stomach curled as he nodded. " Yeah, I found it when I got lost in those woods one night. " 

" I just recently found this yesterday, after I left the little bar. " Dean was looking at a cardinal that had perched on the tree limb nearby. " I just moved here from my pushy parents. " Dean quickly looked towards the guy. " Understandable, man. But they mean well. " He looked towards Dean, his eyes so bright Dean looked away. 

" My name is Castiel. " 

" Name's Dean. "

**Author's Note:**

> updates will be as soon as I can get the chapters typed and out ! 
> 
> I'll give an actual schedule soon


End file.
